


gives you wings

by montecarlos



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Racing, Romance, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “You asked to be moulded into the best driver, Pierre,” He says in a monotone voice. “I asked not to be mutilated into some freak!” Pierre finds himself snapping back, glancing back at his bed where a few dark feathers lay amongst the white sheets. “I didn’t ask to be some circus freak!”Pierre gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roma (thef1princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thef1princess/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday fic for the wonderful Romcă! I hope you enjoy this, darling. :)

Alex was never supposed to find out. He was never supposed to know about it - having left the Red Bull programme before he began the hardcore treatments. He was never supposed to know of the horrors they unleashed on their junior drivers - of the risks they undertook to ensure victory, to possess the best drivers. It had worked a couple of times - Sebastian was a prime example of this - the formula had perfected by the time he had joined the team - but it wasn’t all without risk. Pierre found this out the hard way. One morning, months after his first dose of the formula, he awoke to find small wing buds on his back. He remembers stroking over them with trepidation, panic seizing in his chest. He remembers calling Dr Marko - the rings echoing over and over in his mind - but the doctor sounded bored on the other end.    
  
“You asked to be moulded into the best driver, Pierre,” He says in a monotone voice.    
  
“I asked not to be mutilated into some freak!” Pierre finds himself snapping back, glancing back at his bed where a few dark feathers lay amongst the white sheets. “I didn’t ask to be some circus freak!”   
  
“A side effect of the formula,” Dr Marko says and Pierre imagines him rolling his eyes. “Didn’t you believe us when we said it gives you wings?”   
  
Pierre bites his tongue. There’s no use in arguing with the older man. “What can I do to hide them?”   
  
“Just bind them up for now, and I can take a look tomorrow,” Dr Marko continues, sounding like he’d rather be doing anything else. “It’s a mere side effect,”   
  
“It adds weight to the car,” Pierre says, cursing himself once more. He can’t seem to keep his mouth shut. He can imagine the doctor in his slippers, smoking his pipe in his mansion somewhere, paying no attention to the fact one of the junior has experienced a side effect to the formula. He thinks back to when he was signing the contract, how he’d not heeded Christian’s warnings, about how he only thought of himself in that moment.    
  
“Don’t worry, Pierre. It’s only a few feathers,” The doctor finishes, before ending the call.    
  


* * *

  
  
Only it’s not a few feathers. Pierre wakes up the next morning to find that the wing buds have developed into full wings. They’re darker than he expected - almost like a dark violet when the lights shines on them. They’re beautiful. But panic washes over him at the sight of them - they’re not supposed to exist. They stretch out beautifully, brushing the corners of his room as he surveys himself in the mirror.    
  
“Fuck,” He mutters.    
  
He ends up calling Dr Marko over to his house - not willing to travel across to the Red Bull headquarters. The doctor turns up and examines Pierre from head to toe, passing a clean bill of health with the same monotone bored voice. He tells Pierre to get dressed once more, his eyes ghosting over the wings with disinterest once, stating that they’re ‘prettier than Seb’s’. It’s not until Dr Marko leaves that Pierre checks his phone and notes he has three missed calls from Alex. Panic surges through his chest once more at the sight of his boyfriend’s name on the display. They’ve been dating for about a year and a half - Pierre crying on Mitch and Carlos for over a year whilst they were paired together at DAMS. Pierre remembers the sensation inside his chest when Alex smiled at him, when he slapped a hand onto his shoulder in congratulations. It wasn’t until at the after awards party at the end of the season when Alex had pulled him out of the celebrations and slammed his lips against Pierre’s, admitting that he’d had a crush on him all season. After that, they’d fallen into a sense of familiarity, of kissing each other, of becoming boyfriends. It still seemed tedious to Pierre in a way.    
  
The phone rang again in his hand, Alex’s name illuminating the display. He answers it carefully, glancing at a feather as it drops slowly to the floor.    
  
“I’ve been trying to call you,” Alex’s voice pipes up through the receiver.    
  
Pierre worries his lip. “I’m sorry, I’ve been asleep,”   
  
Alex chuckles. The sound vibrates through Pierre’s chest, his heart fluttering against his ribcage as he thinks of Alex’s smile. “At this time? You’re getting lazy, Gasly,”

  
Pierre bites back the curse from his lips. “Why are you calling? Did Mitch blow you off again?”   
  
“Actually no, was just wondering if my boyfriend was available to go to dinner,” Alex says, his voice curling in Pierre’s ear. “This little place that serves French food just opened-”   
  
“Look, that’s really sweet but now isn’t the best time,” Pierre cuts in, biting on his lip as he takes in the sight of his wings in the mirror. They’re dark -almost black, with the purple lightly shining through in the dim light. He wonders what Alex would say about his new limbs, if he would regard them with horror.    
  
“C’mon, pear,” Alex says softly. “I really want to see you, I haven’t seen you in two weeks,”   
  
“But I-” Pierre looks at his wings in the mirror again, willing them to disappear. “I’m really busy,”   
  
“Please, pear,” Alex continues. “I’ll make it worth your while,” His voice lowers and Pierre bites his lip, thinking about his boyfriend’s smile pressing over his lips.    
  
“No, no, I’m out with Ollie at the moment-” Pierre says, thinking of an excuse that sounds legitimate.    
  
“Ollie’s back in Manchester,” Alex says with a puzzled tone. “Besides, I can see the lights on in your house. I’m outside,”    
  
Pierre resists the urge to groan under his breath. He has no chance of getting Alex to leave - but he can’t let Alex into his house and showcase off his newly-grown appendages. He panics for a moment but Alex’s voice slowly curls through the receiver once more. “Pear, I’m worried,”   
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine, I just don’t feel well and I don’t want you to see me like this,” Pierre hates how weak his voice sounds.    
  
“Hey, whatever it is, I promise that I won’t be freaked out, if it’s mucus and snot or blood or whatever - Pear, I just want you to be okay,” Alex says, the worry dancing lightly over his tone.    
  
“Promise you won’t freak out?” Pierre says, gripping the phone lightly in his hand.    
  
“I promise,” Alex repeats, his voice low and calm.    
  
Pierre takes a deep breath, the trepidation rising inside his chest as he slowly moves over to the door. His hand curls around the handle and he tugs the door open. Alex is standing behind it in his favourite blue shirt - the one that Pierre thinks brings out his eyes - holding a bouquet of roses. However, his eyes slowly move to the enormous dark feathered wings sitting on Pierre’s back and they slowly widen.   
  
“Pear-” He begins as Pierre’s hand closes around his wrist, pulling him inside. He finds himself curling his arms around his midsection as Alex stares at the wings, flowers still clutched lightly in his hands, face sheet white. “Pear, what happened?”   
  
“Just a side effect of the formula,” Pierre says, unable to meet his gaze. “It’s just my body’s reaction to the chemicals -”   
  
“What formula?” Alex says with narrowed eyes.    
  
“The formula Red Bull gave me to improve myself as a driver - they give it to every driver on the programme to boost their stamina, strength, speed and reaction time - but sometimes it can have dangerous side effects. That’s why Jev left...he wasn’t forced out or anything, he just...had some bad side effects,”   
  
“You’d risk yourself for a drive? Risk your health for a drive?” Alex says in disbelief, his eyes still fixed on the wings protruding from his boyfriend’s back.    
  
“I wouldn’t expect you to understand-” Pierre begins but he immediately regrets it as Alex’s eyes harden.    
  
“You wouldn’t expect me to understand?” Alex says, trying to hold back his anger. “Because I didn’t want to risk my health for the sake of proving a point? They could kill you one day, Pear. You’d be just another body to them like the nameless drivers that they never told the media about, and for what?”   
  
“Because I want to be the one that didn’t fail,” Pierre snaps out, anger tinging his words. “I didn’t want to be another failure of Red Bull,”   
  
“So you’d do whatever it takes? Even if it kills you,” Alex says sadly, eyeing the wings behind Pierre with contempt. Pierre feels himself bristle at Alex’s gaze, the wings trying to shrink and hide away from the heat.    
  
Pierre doesn’t answer.    
  
“I guess that’s my answer,” Alex continues, throwing the flowers down at Pierre’s feet before he turns on his heel, cheeks still bright red with anger.    
  
“Where are you going?” Pierre asks, the petals dancing over his feet.    
  
“I got my answer,” Alex says, his voice wet.    
  
“So you just leave?”   
  
“Well, you clearly don’t care about my feelings enough to want to listen to what I’m saying, Pierre,” Alex says, turning again, his eyes running over the wings still pressed against Pierre’s back. “You only care about one thing,”   
  
“I don’t care about just one thing,” Pierre whispers. “Please, Lex, listen to me,”   
  
Alex seems to soften as Pierre continues. “Look, I’m terrified of what’s happening to me, I don’t get it - I don’t know if that’s the end of it, I just-” His wings lower ever so slightly, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. “I just did what I needed to and didn’t think about anyone else,”   
  
Alex is still silent, gazing at Pierre carefully.    
  
“Do you hate me?” Pierre asks tentatively.    
  
“Of course not,” Alex whispers, moving closer once more. Pierre feels his breath halt as Alex’s hand slides over his cheek. “I could never hate you,”   
  
“But I’m-”   
  
“You’re still beautiful,” Alex says softly, his other hand slowly moving to caress the feathers. They’re soft under his fingers and he smiles as Pierre twists against his hold, making a low noise of approval in his throat. “Shit, sorry-”   
  
“Don’t apologise,” Pierre whispers back, his voice almost breathless. “It feels good,”   
  
“Yeah?” Alex replies, his voice laced with desire as his fingers move to brush over the sensitive down feathers closer to the join of his back. Pierre  _ melts _ against his touch - easing against Alex’s body as his fingers massage over the soft feathers. “Does that feel good too?”   
  
“A-Alex,” Pierre murmurs. “S-stop,”   
  
“I don’t want to,” Alex admits as he drew Pierre into a kiss - their lips connecting together as Alex’s hand fists into the soft downy dark feathers. Pierre moans into the kiss, his swollen cock brushes against Alex’s thigh as the two young lovers sink into each other. “I just want you,” Pierre's wings fold up closer to Alex, pulling the taller man closer.   
  
Pierre doesn’t say anything as his lips ghost over Alex’s, the older man’s fingers still stroking gently over his wings as the heat builds up inside him. Alex has always made him feel like he’s the most special person on the planet. He still does. His fingers seem to trace over every feather but none of that matters in that moment. He knows that he still needs to sort out this mess, but right now, Alex’s hands stroking over his face and his wings is the only thing that’s important.    
  
Alex’s fingers linger on the feathers, committing each one to memory as he smiles, his eyes gleaming. He smiles back against Alex’s lips, the memory still lingers in his mind.


End file.
